


The Helmet Stays On

by jujuDCEU



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuDCEU/pseuds/jujuDCEU
Summary: Takes place before the villagers, Cara, and Mando stop the AT-ST from raiding the village again. Mando and Omera have an unspoken vow of admiration for each other.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

Mando didn't know how to repay Omera for her hospitality. The widow had been so kind and warm towards him, it made him relax for the first time in a while. For the past few days or so, she had been coming to check up on his in the barn.

Each time, she appeared more radiant and resplendent. She made his heart ache, for he knew he shouldn't get close to her. He did pick up that whenever the fair woman would bring him food and drink, she would linger for a bit longer each time. The Mandalorian wasn't naive to his natural desires, but having to ignore them started to prove to be more and more of a chore as the days went on.

On this particular dawn, he had his back to her as she walked in. He wasn't strong enough to face her and try and make small talk. His heart skipped a beat as he listened to her shoes click and clack towards him. He sighed deeply when he felt the weight of her hand on his armoured shoulder. Mando turned around, and could only bring himself to look at his feet. She wouldn't notice his avoiding gaze through his helmet.

"I left your meal on the windowsill." she said. Her voice was even and very feminine. He loved the way she spoke so kindly to him. He yearned to feel the warmth of Omera; just to caress her hand without his glove would be enough.

"Don't let it get too warm, it's best when it's piping hot. I'll let you get to it. Please let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you."

And with that exchange, Omera left out of the barn. Mando couldn't resist watching her go. The wind blew her sweet scented brown hair gently the second she stepped out of the threshold. Her green ribbon was intricately weaved into it. And her traditional dress was beautiful. It was different from yesterday's clothing. Today, the fringes were different, and it only stopped at her knees. Although, he noticed her footwear was the same. He missed her already as she left his sight.

The Mandalorian relieved himself of his helmet and feasted on what she had been so generous to prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the night. The villagers began to settle down and return to their homes. Mando had been sitting down, doing nothing but waiting for Omera's company. He wouldn’t deny himself the joys of her warmth any longer, if she would allow him. He sat with his own thoughts for so long, his desires grew and wallowed in his stomach. He was cold sweating with anticipation. He stood when she came in with his next meal. He sighed before approaching her. 

He took the platter from her hands and set it elsewhere. Omera senses his disposition was different than it was earlier. Her face showed she was concerned.  
The Mandalorian took her hand in his and brought it to his face. He grazed his cold helmet with the palm of her hand. Her expression changed into a warm grin as he sank into her touch that he could only assume was loving.

* * *

The widow was pressed up against the wall of the barn having the exterior of her body explored by the Mandalorian’s heavy, cold, armoured hands. She was bare under his touch. She teased his unarmoured groin with a gentle knee and he adored it. Her knee was replaced by the grip of her hand, and the Mandalorian sighed with admiration. He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for succumbing to his primal urges. As he thought about the shame, his touches became more amateur. Omera noticed, and started to guide him around her flawless skin. The Mandalorian had no choice but to use his imagination as he toured her.

Omera slipped her hand between Mando’s unguarded waistline and the trim of his pants and then started her own exploration. Mando did his best to suppress his noises, and for the most part succeeded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the icing to you all's cake

Once they had gotten familiar with each other’s bodies, Omera took the liberty of stripping her soon to be lover. Mando allowed her to remove his gloves, his shirt and its armour, and not much else. Omera was impressed, but not surprised at his trained abdomen and strong arms. He stopped her when she attempted to remove his helmet.

“I’ve told you before: the helmet stays on.” Mando grabbed her hands away from his face. The atmosphere had changed noticeably.

“Just this once, Mandalorian. No one is here.” Omera bargained. She reached for it again. Mando grabbed her hands much tighter this time. She winced and tried to take her hands back.

“You’re here.” Mando relieved his grip some. Omera stared at him with her sad, brown eyes. Mando stroked her taut face, finally feeling her skin. “This is The Way.”

Omera looked at him, utterly confused by the armoured man.

Mando took a handful of her firm rear end and pulled her close so that her front grinding on his hardening privates. He travelled his fingers from her pink lips to her pink lips and he thrusted them into her with little warning and preparation. Omera winced and held onto his forearm to slow him down. Mando wasn’t looking her at expression, but at his slickened fingers going in and out of the beautiful brunette. He was fascinated. He was getting pleasure just from the sight. His dick was fully erect, and painfully so. His need for release was inevitable, and Omera could tell.

The woman sank to her knees, ever so grateful to give her tight walls a break from the jack hammering prior. She jerked him off as she teased his slit, coyly lapping up the precum that formed from the heavy petting. Mando didn’t know what else to do besides play with her hair unskillfully. He ended up getting carried away and knotted and tangled the before flawless locks. He yanked his fingers out from the bird’s nest and Omera stopped her work and sucked her teeth from the sudden pain.

“Mandalorian, I suggest you let me do what I have to do and you just relax and enjoy. I insist.” Omera did her best to sound sweet and sympathetic, but her tone was a little too sarcastic. Although, it was necessary to deliver the message that Mando was absolutely clueless.

Omera led him to his cot where he lay with his knees bent over the edge. Omera flipped her hair to one side before slowly taking the Mandalorian’s humble length into her warm, wet mouth. Mando’s moan echoed through his helmet, maybe even the barn. And another soon followed when sucked on his tip only, hard, like a vacuum. Her tongue was coated in his salty pre-cum and she loved it. She took him out of her mouth briefly to swallow. His dick got chilly from the draft of the barn but was soon back in her warmth. He felt like his head was spinning as she gave him the best--and first--blow job of his entire life. The poor man didn’t know what to do. His hands were constantly grabbed and ungrabbing the sheets with the rhythm of her bobbing her head up and down. He was, to say the least, overstimulated. His moaning became much more loud and frequent. He wasn’t ashamed of it anymore.

He was taken aback when she threw his legs over her shoulders and used her tongue to circle his asshole. He shuddered under the warmth of her tongue going in and out of him. She sucked on his ass eagerly and he squirmed from the foreign sensation. She continued to pump both of her hands on his pale cock and slowly moved one hand to his balls and toyed with them. Mando circled his hips to feel her tongue all inside of him. His helmet was becoming increasingly hot and unbearable. His heavy breathing formed a coat of fog on his visor and he could no longer see Omera clearly. He returned to his imagination when Omera removed her tongue and replaced it with her middle finger slowly and gently. Mando could finally catch his breath. He hugged Omera when he felt her breasts and stomach on his upper body. She smelt the thin coat of sweat on him and thought it was a lovely musk. But she wasn’t finished, and she had to literally peel herself from his sticky body. Mando caressed her sides lovingly. He could see more of her silhouette as his visor cleared up. She was stunning straddling him. Her beauty was that of Aphrodite. He smiled as he watched her tie her hair back and he attempted to pull her back for another embrace. Omera made it quick, and--even quicker--flipped a leg over him so that her back was towards him.

She positioned the tip of his dick at her slit and sat down on it with little regard to how long it had been for her. Her moan had a hint of discomfort. The Mandalorian was at a standstill with himself. Her tight, warm walls were incomparable to her mouth. He was paralyzed from the waist down and his grip was frozen onto her fair hips. His nails dug into her, making her skin red in the area. Omera raised herself off of him, and the Mandalorian was able to relieve his muscles. But then she sat down on him again with perfect precision. Mando’s arms flopped onto his head with a following spasm from his leg.

Omera adjusted to his girth and length and was soon riding his dick thirstily. She propped herself on her elbows for a bit, but Mando slipped out. She continued bouncing on his member. Her pace was perfect for her. She was able to put him fully inside of her, poking her right in that spot that hadn’t been grazed past in so long. She moaned with each slap of their skin making contact and she swirled her hips as he was deep inside of her. She was in her own ecstasy filled world.

Mando had tears in his eyes and drool slipping from the corner of his mouth as his whimpers and groans rang throughout his helmet. He had never, ever in his life experienced something so perfect and unworldly. He was a mere bounty hunter, an occasional nomad. What good could he have done throughout his life to ever have the pleasure of this generous act? Mando sat up on elbow, shakily using the other to take control of the pattern at which Omera was slamming onto him. He made her go slower, but deeper. She entertained the change of pace by looking back at him. Her face was flushed and her lips were slightly dry from all the panting. 

Her eyes were half open and she had the lewdest expression on her face. Mando’s breath hitched as he blushed, as it was all he could do. Omera noticed how stricken he was when his hand was no longer controlling her. She looked his as if she was trying to see through his mask. Mando simply got more turned on by the eye contact alone. He went back to moving her along his length. She was still turned to face him, and Mando watched intently as her face changed in response to every movement. He was totally mesmerized. He was no longer fixated on her ass bouncing on and off his cock. His gaze was interlocked with hers and he felt nothing less than complete. His heart beat out of his chest and his grip involuntarily tightened on the sheet below him. A familiar boiling was present in his stomach, and the felling travelled down to his groin as a pleasurable pump, as if it had its own pulse. Omera halted. Mando sucked his teeth as the feeling faded. He was noticeably frustrated and Omera snickered at his impatience. 

She fully turned to face him. She kissed him along the nape of his neck. She rubbed his tensed shoulders as she left red and purple marks on his collarbone. Mando lifted her up so that she hovered over his dick and tried to push her back down on him. That proved to be unsuccessful as he missed her entrance and his penis bent under her thigh. He yelped out in pain. Omera stroked his helmet sympathetically, more so in an “I told you, you don’t know what you’re doing” manner.

Omera placed herself over his shaft and sat on it meticulously. Mando sighed with tranquil. It had only been under a minute and he was as pent up with aggressive horniness as when before he even had the privilege of being able to make this kind of contact with her.

She used his dense helmet as means to balance herself while she took him for a ride. Her breasts were right in his face and he blushed again as if he were a twelve year old. They were nice and round and made circles as they joggled. If he hadn’t broke his gaze, he could have been easily hypnotized.


	4. Chapter 4

The village was filled with dim sounds of a creaking cot and sweaty skin slapping. Everyone was fortunately out cold.

Omera tortured Mando by making him get on top. He thought at first it would nothing better. But he soon learned that it was literally impossible for him to find a rhythm. His thrusts were juvenile to her and he kept pulling out to catch a breath. Omera was confused as to how such an inexperienced man could even have lasted this long to make so many mistakes in the first place. Hearing his low moans each time he reentered was really the only pleasure she was receiving. His husky voice was irresistible as it was shaky and pitchy.

Her face was in the sheets as he tried to keep a steady pace up. Finally, he was slamming into her from behind. Omera quivered at his balls slapped against her clit time and time again. Her felt drops of his sweat plopping onto her back. She could respect the work he was putting into pleasuring her. She arched her back more so that her ass would press up against his lap. Her hand went under herself and she played with her sensitive clit. Her eyes began to well up soon after. She threw herself back into him, throwing him off of his groove, yet giving him the break he tried his best to postpone. She pushed back on him with full force as her whines were suppressed by the sheet underneath her and nothing else.

Mando was in a different world watching her butt dance against him. There was nothing for the man to grasp onto during the repeated surges of pleasure. Omera suddenly clenched her walls on him. Mando gasped as he could no longer even sit up straight. He had succumbed to his limits and he tried his best to get in a few more good strokes before eventually doubling over and crushing Omera under his weight. He sloppily continued and his thrusts only got more and more rigid. Omera played with her clit between two fingers enthusiastically. 

The randomness of his movements served to be more than enjoyable. Omera felt her body tense up. She sat herself up on one unbalanced arm as she used the palm of her hand to pleasure herself along with the Mandalorian’s uncalculated shoves. She cried out the only name she knew him by as she squirted generously on the cot and continued to palm herself even after. Mando bit his lip so hard that he drew blood as her walls gripped him with the force of something unknown. He slammed deep into her as deep as he could with her walls pushing him out. He couldn’t handle anymore and his body tensed up terribly so. He got a hold of what he could--her hair--and yanked it with all of his might, cracking her neck in the process, His body jerked harshly on its own as he used her hair as an outlet for his climax. He finished himself off inside of her, wanting to continue. He tried, he really did. But he underestimated how sensitive his cock was after such a night. He twitched as he slowly pulled himself out. He needed to touch himself, figuring out nothing could top the feeling that was washing over him than the feeling after. He lightly gripped it, attempting to stroke just the tip. Oh, but that poor, poor man. He hunched over and it was as if his body was moving itself away from the all too delicate manhood. Omera took his softening member into her mouth once more. 

She licked his slit like she was on a mission. The Mandalorian’s spirit was trying to escape his body. But then she started vacuum sucking the ever loving LIFE out of just the tip and Mando was gone. It was no longer him she was teasing. He was no longer in control of his actions. His thigh spasmed and he yanked her hair again. His noises were animalistic, without context he sounded like he was being possessed. Between every swear word that passed through his teeth, he shamelessly called out her name, vowing that he loved her more than any other worldly posession in the galaxy. He attested that he would do anything for her, anything at all. His grip loosened on her elegant hair. He ended up on his back, helpless, as she took full advantage of is incapacitation. He didn’t have the strength to even sit back up. His moans became more and more desperate for another release, He didn’t ejaculate again, but his asshole tingled and tightened and his pelvic thrusted up.


	5. Chapter 5

His body was completely drenched in sweat. He made a wet imprint when he was finally able to sit up. His eyes opened slowly, still heavy and tired. He didn’t remember falling asleep. But he was more than pleased to have Omera in her essence laying upon his chest. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of her face. He meant every word he had spoken. His heart sank thinking about how he couldn’t stay. He sighed, and decided to get up. The dawn was rising anyway. He thought it would be best to check in on Cara and the child. He got fully dressed and left out of the barn.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and Mando was training a villager on how to use his blaster. Omera jogged up to him with haste. He took his blaster back, assuming there was a threat.

“I need you to come with me. Now, Mandalorian.” Omera took his hand and led him to the direction of her hut.

“What’s the problem?” He asked as they were at the door.

“No, please come inside first.” She opened the door and walked in with the bounty hunter. Her small daughter, Winta, was playing with the hair on her doll. She looked up at her mother who had a worried expression. Her eyes were diverted away from both her daughter and Mando. Winta up and left, understanding that whatever was about to occur was adult business.

Mando stepped in front of her and tried to see her face. She wouldn’t look at him. He caressed her cheek with his leather clad hand but she turned away from him.

“Tell me.” Mando said sternly.

“I heard you were leaving Sorgan after you aid us.” She snapped back. Omera circled him like a vulture. “You have some nerve, Mandalorian. Do you realise the impact you’ve made on us? On our children? And you think you can leave and forget about us?”

Mando took a big huff of air. He took her hands into his. Omera snatched her hands away from him.

“Why are you leaving us? You have everything here: lodging, food, sanctuary...your family.”

“My family was killed when I was a boy. The Mandalorians are my only family. And they are on Mandalore. There is nothing here for me now that my coordinates are known. After we take down the AT-ST, I’m taking the child and we have to leave. I can’t let anyone catch up with us.” Mando placed his hands on her shoulders. Omera looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

“Your family is here, Mandalorian.” Omera’s voice cracked when she spoke. A tear rolled down her cheek. “With me, and Winta, and the child, and _our_ child.”

Sorgan stopped spinning for Mando for a good while. He was frozen. His mouth was agape under his helmet. Maybe he misheard, maybe she misspoke.

“Say something, hunter.” Omera pleaded. She rubbed her belly. She was nowhere near showing yet, but she was about a month in.

“Are--” Mando stuttered, unsure of what to say in the moment. “How are you so sure?”

“A mother knows her body.”

“Yes, but--”

“I’m pregnant, Mandalorian.” She said lucidly. “I am going to have your child. Do you understand what this means?”

“You’re going to have my child.”

“It means you cannot leave us.” Omera wiped her tears from her face.

Mando was left to make a million decisions in a few seconds.

“I’ll return.” He finally said. “The child and I will be back before you give birth.”

Omera shook her head at him and then stormed out of her hut. Mando attempted to follow her, only for Cara to be right outside as if she were waiting. He had hoped she didn’t hear anything.

“Leave it,” Cara said. “The way you two have been shacking up, she won’t be mad for long.”

Mando watched her tread out into the fields until she couldn’t be seen. His heart ached sorrowfully, and he had to make sure it was still beating. He needed to sit down and think about his next approach.

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally thank you all so much for taking the time out of your days to read my story. It literally means the world to me. If you want me to write more, please let me know. I seriously appreciate all the hits, and kudos. Check out my other works if you liked this. They aren’t Star Wars related but I worked just as hard on them. Thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing important

I updated this mess of story so it's actually readable now and I'm so happy. MY AO3 skills are so much better now jeez louise. You should've seen it beforehand. CHUNKS of paragraph


End file.
